Hermandad del Abismo: Gravitando hacia la desesperación
by Askaroth
Summary: Bill Cipher no era el demonio supremo que todos creían. Él respondía ante alguien más. Ahora que ese alguien se ha presentado, ¿Que harán los dos pares de gemelos Pines? El segundo verano en Gravity Falls de Dipper y Mabel podría ser el ultimo.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas. Aquí Askaroth. Primero quería dejar en claro que Gravity Falls no me pertenece, solo mi Oc. Segundo, este Fanfic estará ligado a otro que vendrán más adelante, pero no voy a hacer spoilers de eso.**

 **Este es mi primer historia de Gravity Falls. Espero que les guste este primer capitulo. Disfruten y comenten.**

En un claro de un bosque, en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo en Oregón, Estados Unidos, yacía una estatua peculiar. La naturaleza había empezado a reclamarla en el transcurso de un año, pero solo habían logrado subir una enredadera. Como si la piedra se resistiera a ser devorada. La forma de la estatua era el de un triángulo bidimensional con un enorme ojo en el centro, un sombrero de copa y manos y piernas que parecían palillos en lugar de extremidades reales. Uno de sus brazos estaba extendido con la mano abierta como si estrechara la mano.

Frente a la estatua se hallaba una figura humanoide cubierta de sombras flameantes que ocultaban su apariencia salvo por su ojo derecho que mostraba un color dorado brillante y una pupila negra rasgada como un reptil. Miraba la estatua impasible y con una calma demasiado silenciosa. Igual a la que precede la peor de las tormentas.

─Entonces… mi pequeño Bill Cipher ha muerto. Alguien realmente venció a mi ojo izquierdo─. Su voz estaba distorsionada y hacía eco aun cuando el lugar no era el apropiado. Entrecerró su otro ojo y extendió una garra de sombras hacia la estatua. Antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, un circulo de runas apareció alrededor de la figura petrificada de Bill y una barrera azul bloqueó su intento de hacer contacto con ella.

─Tch. Un hechizo de protección del más alto nivel contra demonios. Quien quiera que hizo esto tiene un nivel de paranoia impresionante─. La figura de sombras retrajo su garra retrocedió como si se deslizara sobre el suelo. ─Veamos si defiende de un simple ataque físico─. La figura tomó una roca y la lanzó tan rápido que rompió la barrera del sonido. La barrera se volvió a manifestar y la roca se desintegró al contacto.

─Desgraciado. Parece que me van a hacer esforzarme por recuperarlo─. Su ojo derecho se volvió de un rojo rubí y extendió su garra abierta hacia la estatua. Partículas negras aparecieron del aire y se acumularon en su palma abierta. Dos segundos después, una esfera del tamaño de un balón de futbol flotaba en su mano con arcos de electricidad roja danzando desde su mano hasta esta. ─ **Desesperación Abisal** ─. Murmuró el nombre de su letal técnica y la esfera salió disparada hacia la estatua incluso mucho más rápido que la roca que había lanzado antes. La bola negra hizo contacto con la barrera, pero el resultado no fue el esperado. La fricción generada entre las dos fuerzas creó enormes descargas eléctricas que destruyeron varios pedazos del claro, dejando cráteres humeantes por todos lados. La esfera oscura explotó como un simple globo de agua, esparciendo las partículas negras al aire, las cuales se dispersaron y volvieron a la nada de la cual habían salido.

─Quien sea que hizo esto… me aseguraré de que lo pague. Nadie se burla de la Emperatriz del Abismo. **¡NADIE!** ─. Bramó la última palabra como un monstruo de ultratumba sanguinario e imparable. ─Veamos que es lo que sabe ese pueblucho de esto─. La Emperatriz se deslizó a través de la oscuridad del bosque hasta que llegó hasta una carretera donde había un cartel en el que se leía "Entrando a Gravity Falls".

* * *

Los gemelos Dipper y Mabel Pines estaban ansiosos y exaltados de que el autobús llegara a Gravity Falls. Había pasado ya un año desde aquel memorable verano en la Cabaña del Misterio junto a sus amigos y sus tíos Stanford y Stanley. El bosque de pinos parecía interminable y Dipper solo podía mirar por la ventana esperando que la próxima curva fuera la que tuviera la parada del autobús. Su hermana gemela Mabel estaba sentada junto a él revisando su mochila con una enorme sonrisa que apenas contenía sus ganas de gritar de felicidad.

Dipper sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro por lo que volteó para ver que necesitaba ahora su hermana. ─Dipper, sonríe─ El cegador flash de una cámara hizo que girara la cabeza, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar sentir la luz en toda la retina.

─Mabel, un día de estos me voy a quedar ciego por culpa de tus sorpresas.

─Oh, vamos Dip. Este verano voy a hacer otro mega álbum de recuerdos y que mejor momento para empezar que ahora─. Su hermana esta vez puso un brazo tras su espalda y lo hizo girar para tomarse una selfi. Dipper quedó medio cegado tras la sesión fotográfica pero no dijo nada.

Un minuto después, pudo divisar el cartel que indicaba la entrada al pueblo a lo lejos. Pero algo le llamó la atención, juntó al cartel parecía haber una figura cubierta de sombras que miraba fijo la señal. Cuando el autobús se acercó más al cartel, la figura se volteó y miró a Dipper fijamente con un único ojo amarillo que le penetró el alma como una daga por una milésima de segundo y lo congeló en su asiento. Estaba lejos, pero su mirada era tan intensa que el joven Pines podría haber jurado que alguien le había estrujado el corazón y le habían echado un balde de agua helada en la nuca. Medio segundo después de hacer contacto visual, un camión pasó junto al autobús en la dirección opuesta. Una vez que el camión terminó de cruzar, la figura había desaparecido. Dipper se quedó mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma. ─ _No puede ser ¿Ese era…Bill? Imposible. Ford se aseguró de que nadie pudiera tocar su estatua. Pero… entonces que era esa cosa. Sera mejor que hable con él sobre esto en cuanto lo vea._

─ ¡Llegamos! ─. Anunció su hermana emocionada sacándolo de su trance. ─ Me muero de ganas de ver a Grenda, a Candy. Tengo mucho que contarles─. Aplaudió Mabel con la sonrisa incluso más grande todavía.

─Si. Estoy ansioso por contarle mis descubrimientos al tío Ford─. Le siguió la corriente su hermano, aunque en su cabeza no podía sino pensar en esa figura extraña que, en un instante, le hizo sentir peor de lo que Bill había conseguido en todo el verano. ─Gravity Falls, estamos de vuelta. Y ya hay un nuevo misterio que resolver.

 **Y corte. Okey. Es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus opiniones. Me interesan de verdad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas. Askaroth aqui otra vez. Gracias Auror DragonSlayer por tu review. Se aprecia mucho.**

 **Reitero que Gravity Falls no me pertenece, solo mi Oc. Comenten, agreguen a favs y follow si les gusto y disfruten. Gracias.**

 **Gravitando hacia la desesperación**

Parte 2

El pueblo de Gravity Falls gozaba de un hermoso día soleado y de relativa calma. Sus habitantes se encontraban ocupados con sus tareas cotidianas y mundanas sin percatarse de que una figura oscura los observaba desde las sombras con un único ojo amarillo con pupila rasgada.

─ _Este lugar es bastante más normal de lo que debería. Demasiado aburrido y común. Tch, desearía no haber cortado la conexión con mi pequeño Bill hace más de una década. Hubiera sido útil tener información actualizada de este lugar_ ─. Pensó la sombra mientras se desplazaba a través de callejones. Ninguno de los habitantes parecía de interés para ella. Con solo fijar la mirada unos segundos bastaba para dar un rápido vistazo a sus mentes y saber si había algo relevante que la ayudara a destruir la barrera. Hasta ahora solo había encontrado mentes demasiado simples y vacías para su gusto. ─ _Patéticos pueblerinos descerebrados. Cuando recupere mi ojo verán lo que es un verdadero Armagedón. Sus frágiles mentes serán consumidas por la desesperación y ni siquiera ese falso dios al que le rezan podrá salvarlos_.

Con su habilidad para observar los recuerdos de la gente, había conseguido ver lo que Bill Cipher desató hace poco menos de un año. Un apocalipsis de pura demencia y locura desenfrenada que duro casi una semana y fue llamado raromagedon. Los detalles sobre cómo fue detenido no estaban del todo claros y muchas de las mentes que había visto se lo habían preguntado al menos hasta que el alcalde decidió que era mejor olvidarse de todo eso y hacer como que nada sucedió. Cosa que los pueblerinos no dudaron en hacer y seguir con sus aburridas vidas normales.

Lo único que seguía apareciendo en la mente de los habitantes de Gravity Falls era un apellido relacionado con el fin del apocalipsis. Los Pines. Esa era su única pista. Tendría que buscar al chico que había visto pasar en el autobús. Por desgracia solo había podido leer su mente hasta un mes atrás por falta de tiempo. Mason, o como él prefería ser llamado, Dipper Pines. ─ _No debería ser muy difícil encontrarlo ahora que ha vuelto a este pueblucho. Mmmh, ¿Por donde se va a la Cabaña del Misterio?_ ─No le tardó mucho encontrar la dirección en los recuerdos de un vendedor de autos con acento sureño llamado Bud Alegría.

Volvió a deslizarse entre las sombras sin ser detectada, buscando a alguno de los humanos que aparecían en las memorias del chico. Aunque fueran imágenes breves de fotos en su habitación o el álbum de su hermana Mabel, ella podía recordarlas claramente. Aproximarse en su forma etérea sería demasiado descuidado de su parte y enviar cualquier monstruo a por él no le daría la información que buscaba. ─ _La rubia o la pelirroja tendrá que ser. La que encuentre primero._

* * *

Los gemelos Pines y Pato, el cerdo mascota de Mabel, habían llegado a la Cabaña del Misterio hacia tan solo unas pocas horas. Fueron recibidos en la parada del autobús por sus tíos Stan y Ford, Soos y su novia Melody y las amigas de Mabel, Candy y Grenda. Tras una conmovedora reunión, Stan los llevó en su auto y Soos los ayudó a desempacar. Les habían dado la misma habitación del verano pasado, pero esta vez el ático estaba mucho más limpio y ordenado que la primera vez. Probablemente gracias a los esfuerzos de la novia de Soos en remodelar un poco la cabaña para volverla mucho más acogedora. Cuando Dipper terminó de desempacar, bajó las escaleras para hablar con su tío Ford. El asunto de la criatura en el cartel de la entrada del pueblo era algo que necesitaba discutir con él.

Soos había logrado ampliar la cabaña para poder acomodar mejor a sus huéspedes evitando que Stan y Ford tuvieran que pasar la noche en un hotel durante su estadía en Gravity Falls luego de cederle el establecimiento para irse a navegar por el mundo. Ahora que habían vuelto para pasar el verano con los chicos, la Cabaña del Misterio estaba más repleta que nunca, y eso era algo que alegraba al nuevo Señor Misterio luego de casi un año sin verlos.

Ford se encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de café. El científico y viajero Inter dimensional llevaba una semana de relajación tras haber vuelto a tierra firme y estaba ansioso por mostrarle a Dipper sobre sus hallazgos sobre el triangulo de las Bermudas y la Antártida. Llevaba puesta su gabardina oscura, pantalón largo marrón y una camisa roja de Star Trek con el Enterprise dibujado en dorado. Unos minutos después el chico entró a la cocina y se sentó frente a él con el rostro serio y preocupado.

─Tío Ford…─empezó Dipper inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir. ─ ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que Bill este vivo?

Ford casi escupe el café ante la pregunta y frunció el ceño al oír mencionar al demonio triangular demente que casi acaba con el mundo. Esperaba que tuviera dudas sobre alguna criatura sobrenatural o algún problema científico, no sobre algo que había decidió dejar atrás tan olvidado como fuera posible. ─Dipper ¿A que viene esa pregunta? No has hablado con él ¿Verdad? ─ Ford sabía que no era posible, pero no por ello podía descartar la probabilidad de que el demonio estuviera vivo y su sobrino estuviera siendo atormentado en sus sueños. De ser así tendría que tomar precauciones de inmediato.

─No, no es eso─. Negó Dipper con las manos. ─Es que… cuando estábamos llegando en el autobús… vi algo espeluznante frente al cartel de entrada al pueblo─. En ese momento el joven castaño se puso nervioso al recordar la figura y se frotó el hombro incómodo. Ford lo incitó a seguir con un gesto de mano. ─No lo pude ver bien. Parecía envuelto en sombras y tenía un solo ojo dorado con la pupila rasgada. Igual a cuando Bill robó mi cuerpo. Y-y por un instante cruzamos miradas… nunca me había sentido más aterrado en toda mi vida. Lo que sucedió en el raromagedon se sintió minúsculo comparado con el horror que me hizo sentir ese ojo. Era como si pudiera ver mi muerte de mil maneras distintas desde la perspectiva de otra persona.

Dipper estaba temblando ante el recuerdo, al menos hasta que Ford le puso su mano con seis dedos en el hombro para reconfortarlo. ─Esta bien… solo respira y exhala. Respira y exhala─. Indicó el científico con profesionalismo. Su sobrino siguió sus indicaciones y logró calmarse tras unos breves momentos. ─Ahora… volviendo al tema. No creo que se trate de Bill─. Dipper lo miró expectante por una explicación y él se la dio. ─Veras Dipper… antes de que me fuera a navegar por el mundo con mi hermano, encontré la estatua de Cipher en medio de un claro y decidí que lo mejor sería sellarla para que nada pudiera acercarse ni salir. Las runas que puse alrededor de su estatua son las más poderosas que encontré durante mis viajes entre las dimensiones. Me tomó dos años enteros aprender a hacerlas y casi no la cuento por culpa de un dragón que se suponía era la encarnación de la destrucción en ese mundo─. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba yendo del tema por lo que se aclaró la garganta y continuó. ─El punto es que lo que sea que hayas visto debe tratarse de otra cosa. Tal vez un Wraith por la descripción que me diste. Son capaces de infligir un terror extremo si se les mira a los ojos. Aunque me parece extraño encontrar uno aquí.

─Entonces… ¿solo es otra criatura sobrenatural de la que podemos hacernos cargo? ─ Preguntó esperanzado el joven Pines. Ford asintió para alivio de Dipper.

─Así es. Mañana podemos ir en investigar. Haré algunos preparativos en caso de que encontremos a esa criatura y hablaremos en la cena─. Se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. ─Oh, y Dipper… bienvenido de nuevo a Gravity Falls.

El joven castaño sonrió agradecido. Si. Era bueno estar de vuelta.

 **Y corte. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
